The present invention relates to an amplifier circuit and, more particularly, to a cable equalization resonant amplifier circuit for compensating for the attenuation effects of a long section of coaxial cable, for example, a length of one-half mile.
It is often desired to transmit electrical signals over a coaxial cable to be used by circuitry or apparatus connected to the end of the coaxial cable. As is well known, the electrical signals are subject to attenuation by the coaxial cable with the result that either the signals must be appropriately altered prior to transmission over the coaxial cable or circuitry provided at the receive end of the coaxial cable for compensating for the attenuation effects of the coaxial cable. The present invention is directed to circuitry employed at the receive end of a coaxial cable for compensating for the signal-attenuation effects of the coaxial cable.